Four Years
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Just a little Swan Queen fluff inspired by a gif/post floating around on tumblr.


**Side Note: **Pretty much inspired by this gif set going around on tumblr. It truly does look like Swan Queen. And naturally, being a writer, I had to write SOMETHING about it. xD Just a small bit of fluff to satisfy anyone who reads my shit. Lol.

* * *

Four years. Four years and two weeks, to be exact. That's how long it took for Emma Swan and Regina Mills to get their shit together and tie the knot. It had taken them half that time for them to realize they belonged together. The road had been rocky pretty much the whole way, especially at the beginning. Of course Regina had been threatened by Emma when she'd first showed up. And of course Emma had thought Regina was lying about really loving Henry. However, they had both finally come to the conclusion that their first impressions had been entirely wrong. Well…mostly.

Emma had her quirks and so did Regina. And while sometimes said quirks got on the others nerves from time to time, they still seemed to be able to move in a direction far, far away from where they had first started. Henry had been completely against it when they'd first spoke to him about their…relationship. Although, when they had finally told him about it, they weren't even sure if it really was a relationship. They'd just been having lots and lots…and lots of amazing sex. And they were certainly not about to explain that to Henry.

Oddly enough, Regina had been the one to want to take it to a different level. Emma had been hesitant, but only because she was so used to one nighters and running off. She hadn't done that with Regina. In fact, she was the only person she'd ever come running back to time and time again. That was saying something for Emma. It was that surprise that had really pushed her into agreeing with Regina on coming out to everyone. Henry had been unsupportive, Mary Margaret had been apprehensive and the town had just been utterly confused. They pushed through all of it though, showing everyone that they were, somehow, someway, very happy together.

It was a first for both of them. Regina had never had a stable relationship with anyone, but Daniel. And even that didn't last long, thanks to her mother. Emma just never had a stable relationship with anyone. At least, not until she came to Storybrooke. So it was new to them both, actually working on a relationship and wanting to pull through. They had a connection though. A connection that could not be broken. That much had been proven after the curse had broken. Emma had completely defended Regina, refusing to let anyone come near her or even speak of harming her. And much to their surprise, Henry had backed Emma up. It seemed without realizing it, the three of them had become a family.

It was getting through that tribulation and falling even more in love with each other for it that got them to their wedding day. When they had announced their engagement to Henry, his response had been a bit…comical. "Finally! It's about time you two decided on that. I thought I was going to have to propose for the both of you." He had rolled his eyes afterwards before giving them both a large hug. It was good to have Henry's support on the whole issue. Though Emma and Regina knew without a doubt that they belonged together, they needed Henry to be one hundred percent in it with them. It was the final key to them all being an actual family.

Naturally they both still had moments where things would get dark. Regina would probably never get over the fact that she'd been alone her entire life, without any affection shown to her after Daniel had died. The cruel and heartless things her mother had done still haunted her, still lurked deep inside her heart and her dreams. But at least this time she had Emma to chase it all away. Regina had never felt so complete and so safe in someone's arms before. It was both comforting and frightening at the same time. Emma, well, she'd always had commitment issues. And sometimes the future seemed scary to her, having to accommodate not only herself, but Regina and Henry as well. However, she would try till her dying breath to not disappointment them or let their hopes down. There was no saying she wouldn't screw up from time to time, but she'd be damned if she wasn't committed.

It was all that, every single step, that led to this night. Emma and Regina laid side by side, facing one another, basking in the afterglow of Earth shattering sex. Their bodies were damp with sweat, skin flushed and smiles on their faces. Though they had made love many times in the past, this time it seemed to be different. Now, well…now they were bound to each other in all ways. They knew they belonged to each other and that nothing could tear them apart. Tonight they had made love to their wife, the word bouncing around in both of their heads. It brought an even brighter smile to their kiss bruised lips.

The satin sheets were pulled up to their ribs cages, their breaths mingling due to the close proximity of their naked bodies. Their hands laid in between them, fingers tangled together and thumbs rubbing over smooth skin in circular motions. Green eyes locked with dark brown, eyes smiling as they studied each others faces. It was a moment of true intimacy between them, really seeing each other for the first time in a way. It was a moment of love shared only between them, between wife and wife. Smiles faded for a time as Emma lifted her hand and traced her pointer finger down the side of Regina's flawless face. Her skin was soft to the touch, her features beyond pleasing to the eyes. "You are so beautiful, Regina." Emma whispered, putting every single drop of love into each syllable.

Regina had to swallow back the lump in her throat as Emma's words crashed over her. No one had really ever called her beautiful. She'd been told she was fair, told she was pretty and many other words to define her features, but all of them paled in comparison to how Emma made her feel by calling her beautiful. Regina knew she meant it, could feel every ounce of love in the whispered words. A tear rolled down her cheek, her heart swelling with the love she felt for the blond lying next to her. Her once dead heart being brought back to life by this woman, something she could never truly thank Emma enough for.

The older woman leaned forward a bit, her hand come up to brush her thumb across the top of Emma's gold locks. "As are you, Emma, as are you." Regina leaned forward that last inch, pressing her lips to Emma's in a gentle kiss. Emma brought this side out in her, this romantic, gentle, loving side of her. It had been hidden in her for so long. Regina had been so sure she'd never be able to feel this kind of love again. She admitted happily now that she was wrong. Emma deepened the kiss, tongue darting out to run along Regina's bottom lip. Regina hungrily relented to her and granted access to her new wife. The kiss continued to rise in heat, neither woman breaking away until their lungs begged for air.

Emma placed her forehead against Regina's, closing her eyes and letting her fingers run up and down Regina's side. Regina reveled in the touch, a touch she had gladly become accustomed to. "I love you, Emma. My Savior. My love." Emma's heart skipped a beat, hearing those words from Regina. A wide smile broke out onto her lips, knowing these words had never really been easy for Regina to reveal. When Emma opened her eyes, they met immediately with Regina's staring back at her. "I love you too…My Queen." She grinned wider, handing resting on Regina's hip. Regina was indeed her queen and she would spend the rest of her life treating her like one. A wicked look of seduction swept onto Emma's face and she rolled herself on top of Regina. "Now, let me show you just how loyal and serving I can be."

Their lips crashed together in passion, tongues wrestling for dominance and neither relenting. Regina's fingers skimmed up Emma's back and dug into her beautiful hair, grabbing hold and pulling her closer into her. Their bodies pressed tightly together, fitting perfectly like two precise puzzle pieces. Emma descended down Regina's perfect body, appreciating every spot of skin she could get her lips and hands on. And though they both knew hard times and fights lay ahead of them, it plagued them not as they continued to make love through the night, serving each other in the most intimate and loving ways. It was their time to truly appreciate the other in all ways. They had found their true love, nearly missing each other at the beginning. But four years, four years and two weeks to be exact, had led them to this moment. And they were in it until death do them part.


End file.
